


Home

by dreigiau



Series: A future worth fighting for [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreigiau/pseuds/dreigiau
Summary: Spoilers for 2x121Beau and Yasha take first watch and some time to gush over a blossoming relationship. And then find themselves wondering about their own hopes for a something like that, something that keeps being postponed.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: A future worth fighting for [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988308
Comments: 13
Kudos: 160





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I pretty exclusively write random post episode nonsense these days. I don't feel like there's really much plot here to be honest, just the two of them having some time to discuss the days events and recent realisations :)

“Alright” Caleb sighed heavily, hands on his knees as he pushed himself to his feet. “We are ready for the dome, yes?” he glanced around the rest of the Nein who had been huddled by a fire, finishing their rations as they’d listened to the wizard recount the conversation he and Beau had just had with Lucien. 

“Caaaaaleb! Come on dude! You’re not going to let me tell everyone about the really cool tarot reading I just gave Lucien?!” Jester argued from where she sat pressed against Fjord’s side. 

“Can you tell it in ten minutes?”

“Yeah I guess so, if I like absolutely _had_ to, you know?” the tiefling frowned. 

“Ja okay, you can tell it, I will begin casting the dome and when you are finished we will have somewhere warm to go to sleep” Caleb explained and moved a little further from the group before crouching down and beginning the familiar ritual. 

Beau sighed softly as she turned her head from the man that had in so many ways become her brother over the last twelve months and stood too. 

Jester began to excitedly, and dramatically, retell the Nein about the cards that Lucien had pulled from the deck and the subsequent reading she had delivered. 

Beau smiled gently as she watched the way that Jester leaned further into Fjord, her arms spread out in front of her as she gesticulated wildly throughout her story. The monk carefully made her way around the semi-circle of her friends dropping down on the opposite end beside Yasha. 

“Hey” the aasimar whispered softly, glancing away from Jester to acknowledge Beau’s arrival.

“Yeah, hey” she replied just as softly, pressing the now familiar flask into Yasha’s hands.

The other woman took the flask gratefully and carefully unscrewed the lid, taking a sip before offering it back to Beau. The two continued like that for a little while, passing the flask between them and letting the alcohol burn their throats and slowly warm their skin in the biting air that surrounded them. 

As they listened to Jester’s tale, something that Beau had witnessed firsthand, she found herself a little distracted. She couldn’t help but focus on the ease with which her tiefling friend leant against Fjord’s body, or the way in which the half-orc ever so subtly shifted so that he was supporting her a little more. Beau let herself think back to just last night, the excitement on Fjord’s face, in his tone, as he had admitted things had changed between him and Jester. 

Once upon a time she thought she probably would have been jealous. 

In a way, she supposed, she was jealous now. But for an entirely different reason. 

Her focus was interrupted momentarily as Yasha passed the flask and Beau took it, her cold fingers brushing against the barbarian’s warm skin. 

She too wanted to lean so effortlessly into the warmth of the person that made her heart stutter, but she knew they weren’t quite there yet. Though, there was a part of her that was sure that if she just leant into the body beside her then Yasha would wrap her up in her warmth as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

But she was too afraid to try it.

“You wanna take a watch with me tonight?” she found herself asking, voice low, her eyes still fixed on Jester.

“Uh, yes. Of course” Yasha replied gently, watching as Beau took a sip from the whisky. “We should let the spellcasters rest, for sure”

“Yeah yeah, exactly” Beau nodded and offered the flask back but Yasha shook her head and Beau took that as a reason to tuck it back into her pack. 

They held one another’s gaze for just a moment and then turned back to Jester. 

“And then he pulled the death card!” she exclaimed dramatically. “And - oh man, you guys, you should have seen his face!”

Beau chuckled softly at that particular memory. Of Lucien’s reaction to that final tarot card. That one had really gotten to him. Smug fucker. 

“Okay, the dome is ready” Caleb interrupted from where he sat inside the now formed familiar dome, waiting for his friends to join him. 

Beau’s eyes glanced at Jester once more, watching the way that Fjord helped her to her feet and it made her chest ache to watch two of her best friends allow themselves some happiness in the middle of all this mess.

“Beau…”

“Huh?” the monk lifted her gaze and found an outstretched hand waiting for her too. She swallowed hard and reached out, fingers wrapping around Yasha’s hand as the barbarian pulled her carefully to her feet. 

“Thanks…” the human muttered nervously, quickly bowing her head to avoid Yasha’s gaze. “We should uh -” she gestured her thumb in the direction of the dome and Yasha hummed in agreement, beginning to make her way towards the warmth and slim protection that the dome offered. 

Maybe, just maybe, her and Yasha were closer than she thought to having what Jester and Fjord had found?  
\--

The first ten minutes of their watch was a little awkward, the pair very much aware of how the others were still awake. But as soft (or loud in Caduceus’ case) snores began to fill the dome, Beau found herself beginning to relax. 

Both her and Yasha were sitting side by side, their legs crossed in a way that meant even the slightest of movements caused their knees to press together awkwardly. The dome wasn’t exactly the most spacious place to sleep for seven people. It was probably just a good job that they weren’t all the size of Yasha and Caduceus. 

“Hey, how’s your foot?” Beau finally asked, glancing up at Yasha then at her booted foot before back up to her face. 

“Oh yeah it is okay” she replied gently, her own eyes falling to look at her boot, moving the affected foot a little. “Still a little sore” she admitted after a moment.

“Yeah it looked like it hurt like a bitch” Beau agreed, brow furrowing with concern. “Is there - maybe there’s something we could do to help…” she reached for her pack that she had rested beside her bedroll. 

“No, no it’s fine” Yasha insisted, stretching the foot a little bit as if to prove it. “Caduceus actually healed it straight away so I think that really helped you know?”

“Yeah sure” Beau nodded but there was still a frown on her face, she hated that Yasha had gotten hurt. She hated that she had taken off in front of everyone when maybe she should have been there to help her friends.

After a moment of quiet contemplation Yasha bumped her knee gently into Beau’s to get the monk’s attention. “You were - you were very brave today” she insisted. “How you were leading the fire elementals away from us...”

“Oh right. Yeah I mean, I’m just fast so -” Beau shrugged, still wrestling with her own guilt at how she should have been there to help Yasha and Caduceus. 

“It was very -”

“Hot?” Beau supplied with a hint of a smirk, her eyes lifting to meet Yasha’s mischievously as she attempted to deflect from a more serious tone to this conversation.

“Oh yeah” Yasha nodded. “I imagine it was really quite hot, with all of that fire -” she lifted her arms and gestured around her. “- surrounding you and everything, you know?”

Beau laughed, actually properly laughed at that. Yasha was fucking adorable. 

The aasimar however didn’t quite know what was funny, her brow furrowing for a moment before the joy in just watching Beau laughing caused a smile to appear on her face. A confused smile, but a smile all the same. 

“Yash, you -” Beau chuckled once more and shook her head. “I was joking with you - I mean, I totally meant I probably looked super hot at the time, you know?” she explained amusedly. “But yeah I uh - you’re not wrong, it was fucking hot around those elementals too”

“Oh” Yasha replied softly. “ _Oh_ ” realisation began to dawn as a soft blush rose up her face. “Sorry I -” she squeezed her eyes shut and chuckled softly as she shook her head. “I just thought that -” she gestured towards Beau. “And then you know…” she trailed off and shook her head once more before meeting Beau’s gaze. “Yes Beau, you looked very hot” she eventually offered, tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip as her eyes searched the blue depths of the other woman’s. “And you know, it was very brave too…” she shrugged. 

Beau immediately shook her head and waved a hand in front of herself as if to dismiss Yasha’s words. “It was nothing” she insisted, “Like I said, I’m fast so I wanted to feel useful you know?”

“You’re always useful” 

Yasha’s words were spoken so simply, without any hesitation, that Beau could _almost_ believe that she meant it. 

“Heh” she shrugged, eyes lifting to glance at the Tomb Taker’s camp.

“Beau…”

“Huh, what?” she frowned at the sight of Lucien staring in their direction and turned back to Yasha. “I don’t know,” she sighed. “I just - lately I’ve been wondering how useful I actually am, you know? I mean I keep nearly getting killed which is zapping all of Cad’s spells and -”

“Beau you are _so_ useful” Yasha interrupted, sincerity dripping from her tone. “And I don’t mean just in a fight. You’re so smart, Beau”

The monk shook her head once more, she really wasn’t used to compliments, had no idea how to deal with them.

“Caleb is so smart” Yasha continued, “But it was you that he wanted with him to read the book…” 

Beau shrugged once again. “Sure but he probably just didn’t want to go over there alone, you know? Lucien’s kinda creepy and -”

“Stop arguing with me, Beau” Yasha smiled softly, her eyes shining with amusement.

“Yeah but -”

Yasha shook her head and Beau quietened with a huff. 

“It’s -” Beau frowned, trying to find the right words. “‘M not used to hearing people say nice things about me, so...” she shrugged and glanced at Yasha. 

“Yeah, Beau. I know” she agreed softly. 

Beauregard nodded gently and stared down at her lap, a little overwhelmed for a moment by the way it felt to have someone genuinely care about her. It was something that she had still yet to get used to despite a year of being with the Nein. Would she ever get used to it at all? 

“Hey, how are you doing with all this?” Beau asked after a moment of silence had fallen between the two of them. “I mean it’s fucking weird and horrible for me to see that bastard in _his_ body but - well you and Molly were pretty close…” she trailed off, eyes searching Yasha’s face.

“Yeah” Yasha swallowed hard, sadness tinged her tone. “He was my best friend”

“Yeah that must - I’m sorry?” Beau offered, desperately wishing she was the kind of person who actually knew what to say in this kind of scenario. 

“It’s not your fault, Beau”

“Yeah I know but I still feel bad about it…”

Yasha sighed softly and nodded, her eyes lifting in the direction of the Tomb Taker’s camp. The snow was beginning to fall a little heavier once more, beginning to obscure their view out of the dome. 

“Do you think he’s still in there?” Yasha’s question came out as a whisper and Beau almost missed it.

“I mean, there’s definitely some similarities I suppose…” she shrugged, really having no idea. Nothing about Lucien made any sense. 

Yasha sighed once again and Beau wished she knew how to make her feel better.

“You know that if there’s even the slightest chance of getting Molly back we’ll do everything it takes, right?” she offered. 

“I know that, Beau” Yasha nodded. “I just - it’s sometimes hard to know what I’m most scared of” she admitted. Beau frowned and stayed quiet, allowing Yasha to continue. “That he’s completely gone, or that there could be a chance but we might not be able to do what it takes to get him back...”

Beau’s eyes fell shut as she felt the weight of Yasha’s words. 

“I wish I could say something to help with that…”

“It’s okay, Beau. I know that we are all doing the best we can, and…” she sighed softly. “We just have to see how things go. I just - I’m not big on gambling…”

Beauregard smiled sadly and reached out to gently squeeze Yasha’s knee in what she hoped was a comforting gesture before returning her hand to her own lap, letting her mind fill with all sorts of possibilities.

“I uh, I really got a kick out of annoying him today,” Beau admitted, offering a gentle smile in Yasha’s direction. “For a moment it felt like old times, you know?”

A small smile quirked the corner of Yasha’s lips. “You get a kick out of some strange things, Beau”

“Pfft. Like what?” she demanded, a toothy grin on her face.

“I’m pretty sure you once said that pain turns you on…” the aasimar replied with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Beau shrugged, turned her head slightly to hide the smirk. “I mean, you can’t exactly say that’s much different from when you rage…”

“I suppose”

“Which by the way, also kinda turns me on” Beau teased, daring a glance up at Yasha. 

The taller woman rolled her eyes dramatically, a low rumble of a chuckle escaping her. It made Beau grin wider.

“I take it we’re uh - we’re not sharing secrets then?” She laughed, eyes searching Yasha’s.

“Oh?” Yasha raised her eyebrows, searching Beau’s gaze amusedly. “You actually want me to tell -” she paused and laughed softly. “Maybe - let’s save it for our date?”

“I mean sure, fine. Whatever. Didn’t wanna know anyway” Beau huffed, making a show of looking away which caused Yasha to chuckle, and if you asked Beau she’d say that was a win on her part.

Silence fell once more as the two averted their gazes whilst their respective blushes died down. 

It was Beau that eventually broke the stillness. “It’s uh - it’s really fucking cold tonight, huh?” This felt like a safer conversation, one which wouldn’t cause Beau to become a puddle of feelings, or a hot mess. “I know the dome’s meant to like make it warmer or whatever but still…” 

“I have - I have definitely been warmer, yeah” the other woman replied. 

Beau sighed softly, her eyes falling on Fjord and Jester. They were sleeping side by side, Jester’s tail wrapped around the half-orc’s leg as she snuggled in closer than she would have done a few nights ago. 

“We could uhm...huddle for warmth?” Yasha offered gently. 

Beau’s eyes widened slightly and she turned her head enough to catch Yasha’s eye. 

“You mean right now? In this tiny space?”

“In a see through dome where we’re very much not alone?” Yasha smiled softly and Beau was helpless to do anything but smile in response. 

“Doesn’t seem to be bothering those two…” the monk cocked her head in the direction of Jester and Fjord, eyes fixed on Yasha as she watched a very soft smile grace the aasimar’s face. 

“I…” she sucked in a deep breath, a smile still lighting up her face in the soft light from Caleb’s globules. “I actually told Jester about our date…” Yasha admitted, slowly exhaling with nerves.

“You did?” Beau’s eyebrows shot up, surprised by the admissions. “What uh - I mean that’s...dope” Beau finally settled on and nodded. “It’s good, it’s uh really good yeah…”

“It is?” This time Yasha’s eyebrows rose with the question.

“Yeah I mean - well, I uh sort of told Fjord too so…” Beau trailed off and shrugged as she glanced down at her lap once more. 

“Oh” Yasha’s eyes widened, her mouth forming an ‘o’ as she spoke. She swallowed and looked at Beau. “Well that’s - that’s very good, right?”

Beau shrugged. “I guess so yeah” It had definitely felt better to be able to tell someone about it, that was for sure. “Hey uh, did Jes - did she tell you tha-”

“That they kissed?” Yasha interrupted and Beau nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah!” the monk grinned, the nervousness suddenly dissipating around them as they found a different relationship to focus on. “It’s uh - about fucking time, huh?”

Yasha bit her lip and glanced over at their friends before nodding. 

“It was so sweet, Beau. She was just so happy...” Yasha’s voice was low, so as not to wake anyone, but she was smiling excitedly. 

“Yeah yeah” Beau nodded, “I mean - so was he, man” she explained. “I was like - really proud of him, you know?”

“She really likes him”

“Yeah”

The two of them paused to just watch their two friends for a moment.

“They are very good together. It makes me really happy to see them opening their hearts...:”

“Yeah it’s - I mean, it’s pretty sweet yeah” Beau agreed, swallowing nervously at the thought of how Jester and Fjord weren’t the only ones beginning to open their hearts. 

“I feel for Caleb though”

“Why?” Beau turned her head to question Yasha.

“He cares very deeply for Jester” she replied simply, “I think he has for a while”

“Oh. I uh, well I mean haven’t we all been a little bit in love with Jester at some point?” Beau let out an awkward laugh at her own words and mentally groaned at her own stupid response. 

Yasha pressed her lips together tightly for a moment, her eyes carefully searching Beau’s face. She licked her lip and opened her mouth to speak before thinking better of it and offering a half shrug. “I mea - uh, she is very charming” she agreed.

“Yeah,” Beau managed to choke out, throat suddenly a little dry. She paused for a moment and cleared her throat before continuing. “I uh, I actually always thought Caleb and Essek, you know?”

Yasha’s eyes widened interestedly and she nodded, arms folding across her chest as she considered both Beau and her words. 

“Yeah I can sort of see that” she agreed.

“Or like, maybe even Caleb and Molly back in the day?” Beau suggested.

“Molly was -” Yasha tilted her head sideways and bit her lip. “Yeah, I mean Molly and anyone really” she laughed softly. 

“Yea, but not Lucien” Beau muttered, glancing in the direction of the purple tiefling whose body was still angled towards them. “He’s too in love with himself anyway, and not in that endearing way that Molly was”

Yasha laughed softly, she could hardly disagree.

“Hey, remember when we thought Caleb and Nott? Or at least Nott had feelings…”

“Yeah yeah” Beau nodded enthusiastically once more, a soft laugh escaping her. “Oh man, who would’ve thought that little goblin girl would turn out to be the one with the secret family?” she grinned up at Yasha, the aasimar laughing softly.

“That reminds me…” her voice lowered a little. “Veth actually - she wrote me a poem…” Yasha sounded surprised about it even now, when she was the one saying the words.

“She did what?!” Beau grumbled, one eyebrow raising as she glared in the direction of the sleeping Halfling. 

“When she pulled me aside earlier…”

“That _bitch_. I knew she was up to something!” Beau practically growled causing Yasha to chuckle. “Did she ask you out on a fucking date too?” the monk continued frustratedly, and Yasha just laughed once more.

“You seem irritated, Beau?”

“No no, not at all. I’ve only been attempting to romance you for months now and then she just writes you a fucking poem”

Yasha smiled and moved a little closer, bumping her shoulder into Beau’s. 

“Beau, you’re beginning to sound jealous” she teased. “And green is not really your colour…”

Beau sighed. “Sorry, I just wanted to do something nice for you” she huffed. “And I guess it’s all starting to get to me. That fucker -'' she nodded in the direction of Lucien. “He’s driving me insane. It was bad enough spending the whole day with him but just when I thought we were finally going to get our date he had to go and dispell the fucking tower”

Yasha smiled sadly. “Yeah, I was pretty disappointed too” she admitted with a sigh. “But there’ll be other nights, Beau…”

“Just stay alive, right?”

Yasha nodded. “Stay alive, please” she whispered in agreement. 

“Do you think he’ll go for the tower idea tomorrow night?”

“I don’t know” Yasha admitted, “But if he does I don’t want to waste any time…”

“Even though he’ll be there?”

“Well, it is -” Yasha sighed softly, thinking over her words before deciding it didn’t matter anymore, she could just be honest. “It is becoming more and more difficult to resist this between us, Beau,” she admitted quietly. 

That had not been what the monk had been expecting and so it took her a moment to properly take in those words but once she had a stupid grin spread across her face. 

“That’s uh, that’s a relatable sentiment, Yash…”

“Can I be honest with you?”

“Uh yeah. Sure, yeah of course…” Beau sat up a little straighter, eyes searching Yasha’s in the dim light. 

“When you asked me on a date…” Yasha began and Beau nodded encouraging her to continue. “And I said that if we went on the date and one of us wasn’t into it anymore…” Beau nodded once again. “I think that I kind of said that because I was nervous…”

“Yeah I uh -” Beau chuckled gently, lifting her hand to rub the back of her neck. “I was pretty fucking nervous too” she agreed, earning a soft smile from Yasha. 

“I don’t think that there’s any situation where I would not be into it anymore…” Yasha admitted earnestly. 

“You don’t?”

The aasimar shook her head. 

“I like you, Beau”

“Yeah I mean - me too. I uh, I like you a lot too…”

“Finally having the chance to spend some time alone with you...that’s not going to make that disappear” she shrugged. “If anything it’s just going to make it stronger…”

“Yeah I think so too…”

Yasha nodded and let out a heavy sigh. 

Beau drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of them, letting herself think about Fjord and how happy he was after finally taking that step with Jester. That was what she wanted, with Yasha. 

_Maybe you should just kiss her. She already said she’s not going to change her mind._

_But what if she does? What if it’s too much, too soon?_

Beau pressed her forehead to the top of her knees in frustration as her mind battled with her thoughts. 

“Maybe we should have sailed away together on the lava river last night…”

Beau chuckled softly, her head still pressed into her knees. “There was a part of me that really wanted to, that I think might have done it...:”

“Me too,” Yasha agreed. “Just the two of us…”

It sounded so perfect to Beau in that moment. 

“But uh, even better with our friends too…” the barbarian continued and Beau had to smile at that, because the Nein were a family. It was plain and simple, they would leave no one behind. 

(Not even Molly, not if they got the chance)

“I actually really liked the idea of bamfing back to Nicodranas…”

“It makes me feel very guilty, but it is what I wanted” Yasha agreed and Beau lifted her head to search her eyes, the carefully veiled sadness in them. 

“Kinda feels like home there, right?”

“Home is wherever you are” the simplicity in the delivery of Yasha’s words were what made Beau’s heart stop for a moment or two as she just stared stupidly at the other woman. “But Nicodranas is very nice, yes you are not wrong there...” Yasha continued, ducking her head to try and hide the blush that was creeping onto her face. 

“I would love to be your home, Yasha…” Beau found herself whispering, voice cracking a little at the emotion that that prospect seemed to cause to swell in her chest. “I’ve never - well I never really been anyone’s anything before so…”

Yasha smiled, it lit up her face and Beau’s heart soared. 

The monk hesitated, let out a shaky breath and shifted ever so slightly closer. This was it, this was their moment, and maybe it wasn’t how she had planned and it wasn’t perfect, but it was theirs. 

It was time to be brave.

“Beauregard”

Beau frowned at the sound of her own name, Yasha didn’t call her by her full name. And Yasha didn’t speak like -

“Yasha”

She looked up and saw the exhausted eyes of Caleb staring back at her. 

“The two of you should rest, I can take the next watch”

“Uh, yeah. Sure, thanks man…” she bit her lip and looked away from Yasha quickly. “We should uh -” she gestured to her bedroll and carefully shifted to lay down without waking Caduceus at her other side. 

“Yasha can you -” she heard Caleb saying and as she shifted under her blanket she heard the familiar _meow_ of Frumpkin that told her Caleb must have asked Yasha to hold the fey cat out of the dome. 

Beau lay on her back, staring up at the snow covered roof of the dome. She swallowed hard and bit her lip, trying to get her breathing back to normal. She had been about to kiss Yasha, and now that the moment had passed she had realised what a stupid fucking idea that was. 

She was trying to do things right. Just last night Yasha had told her that she wanted to wait for their date, until they could do something special, and she had almost screwed that up all because Yasha had said words that Beau hadn’t realised she had been waiting her whole life to hear.

She was Yasha’s _home_. 

There was a shifting of material beside her and Beau knew that it was Yasha settling down for the night, but she kept her eyes fixed firmly above her, refusing to look at the woman beside her.

Yasha was close enough that Beau could feel the warmth of her breath. It was nice. It felt like _home_.

A few moments passed and all that Beau could hear was Caleb muttering softly to Frumpkin. She closed her eyes with the intention of trying to sleep, but she heard the shifting of blankets once more, and Yasha’s warmth radiating from a little closer. It was distracting.

Letting out a soft breath Beau opened her eyes and turned her head to her right, finding Yasha had shifted onto her side to face her. Two things struck her about this. Firstly, Yasha’s eyes were open, rather than trying to sleep and secondly, Yasha always slept on her back. 

“Hey…” the human whispered cautiously, swallowing nervously. 

Yasha smiled in response, purple and teal eyes searching Beau’s carefully for a beat or two. “I would love to be your home too, Beau…” she finally whispered and Beau’s eyes widened, her mouth opening slightly as she just stared at the beautiful woman beside her, wondering what in the world she had done to deserve this. 

Yasha didn’t say anything more but shifted a fraction closer, getting comfortable on the rolled up clothing that she used as a pillow. She held Beauregard’s gaze for a moment longer before letting her eyes fall shut. 

Beau swallowed once more, letting those words replay in her mind for a few more minutes. And when she eventually broke herself from her reverie she noticed it. Yasha’s offering, in the smallest of gaps that was left between their bedrolls. 

Yasha’s hand extending from beneath her blanket, palm facing upwards, open and waiting. 

Beau bit her lip hard, flexed the fingers of her own hand and -

_I would love to be your home too, Beau_

She reached out, her own smaller hand lying atop the aasimar’s. There was a moment where her breath caught in her throat and then those pale, slender fingers wrapped around Beau’s and the monk let out the breath. 

_Home._

And with that she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: [@the-invulnerable-vagrant](https://the-invulnerable-vagrant.tumblr.com)


End file.
